<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can there even be apologies for all that you've done? by starflightss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243508">can there even be apologies for all that you've done?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starflightss/pseuds/starflightss'>starflightss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Demons, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Aren't the Same Person, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Ghosts, M/M, Mind Control, Monsters, Other, Paranormal, Physical Abuse, Vampires, Werewolves, except some, more tags to be added soon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starflightss/pseuds/starflightss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(( basically a paranormal romance homestuck au! set at a boarding school!  ))</p><p>Dave and Dirk Strider hate boarding schools. Oh, and did I mention they're werewolves?</p><p>Terezi Pyrope is dating the scariest fucking girl in the school. But at least she's got her warlock powers on her side. </p><p>Rose and Roxy Lalonde have just entered the human world, after being raised in the Seelie Fae courts, changeling faeries taken at birth. And now they're at an elite boarding school with very attractive people. </p><p>Karkat Vantas is an Unseelie Fae and he's goddamn fucking sick of it.</p><p>John Egbert and Jake English really, really don't want to be vampires anymore. But they just can't help the things they do. </p><p>And who's that strange spidery looking Vriska girl and what is she doing to their friends?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can there even be apologies for all that you've done?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aaaaahh first chapter!!! hope it's good!<br/>also please read the tags bro is an asshole and he both physically and verbally abuses the boys so !!!! trigger warning for that !!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dirk Strider hated this school. Sinking into the bed in his dorm room, he stared at the ceiling fan as he recalled the events of… was it only a week ago? It seemed so long ago now.</p><p>Dirk and twin brother, Dave, had just gotten home from school. They entered their house to find their older brother, only ever known as “Bro”, in another of his fits. They happened nearly every day now, rising in severity and malice. The worst was around the full moon, when they all shifted into werewolves. Contrary to media belief, werewolves could shift any time, but the urge on the full moon was irrepressible. And it only enhanced Bro’s violent nature.</p><p> As soon as Bro’s eyes spotted Dirk and Dave, he flipped. </p><p>“You useless little fuckers! I’ve been so fucking busy all day paying the fucking taxes for this fucking house! Hiding our fucking little secret every damn day and night, and for what? All for you damn kids!” Bro screamed. </p><p> </p><p>Dirk had stood his ground. He was used to this treatment, though his fingers curled into a fist near his sides, channeling all his pent up anger so he didn’t clock Bro right in the nose. Bro had waved a pamphlet in front of the brothers, pushing it close to their faces. </p><p>“Can you even see this through your stupid fucking sunglasses? You’re leaving, you little shits, and I can only fucking HOPE you never come back!” </p><p>Dave had ripped the pamphlet out of Bro’s hand and read it almost frantically. </p><p>“A… boarding school? You’re sending us to a fucking richass boarding school? Wow, I just can’t wait to piss into golden toilets while five personal servants wipe my ass with a silk handkerchief! If you think we’re going, then you’re out of your tiny little mind,” Dave told Bro. </p><p> </p><p>And that was where things went wrong, just as they had for the brother’s whole lives. It was always Dave who spoke up, always Dave who defied their brother with his words. Dirk usually went about it more covertly, though he had done his fair share of mischief, and had the scars and bruises to prove it, almost as many as Dave.</p><p> The gouges of the claw marks from Bro’s anger during the moon took longer to heal, rising into puckered white scars along Dirk’s back and chest, sliced through his fur during a change. </p><p> </p><p>Bro had stepped up to Dave and slapped him. The snap of his hand against Dave’s cheek was gunshot-loud, but Dave barely flinched. He even cracked a grin. Fire lit in Bro’s eyes as he whirled around to Dirk. He walked up to him with purposeful steps, stopped directly in front of him, and punched Dirk in his jaw. </p><p> </p><p>Over the years, Bro had learned that the best way to punish Dirk was to hurt Dave, and vice-versa. But neither of them would stop, because neither of them could take this shit in silence and stillness.<br/>
Dirk had rubbed his cheek, and had smiled the same nonchalant smile Dave had. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you,” Bro had muttered. “You’re getting on a plane tomorrow and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.” He had shoved two plane tickets into the boys’ hands and stalked off. </p><p>Dave and Dirk had then walked in silence to the room they shared. Plunking down on the bed, Dave sighed and placed his head in his hands.<br/>
“Well, at least we’ll be away from him.” Dirk said with a tired smile, walking over to place his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Maybe this is a good thing.” </p><p> </p><p>They had gotten on the plane the next day, and now here they were, in some fancy boarding school in a forest in the middle of nowhere, USA. The forest was a blessing in disguise however, because when they shifted it was best to not to be around any humans. For obvious reasons. </p><p>Dirk brushed his fingers down his arm, feeling the angry red welts from Bro’s last shift, and then he lifted his hand to his cheek. That was the last bruise Bro would ever give him. Though the boarding school only housed Dirk and Dave until they finished, they knew they would never go back. Dirk knew he would never, ever go back. </p><p> </p><p>A knock on his dorm door snapped Dirk out of his thoughts. Must be my roommate, Dirk remembered. A sign on the door had proclaimed the room “Jake English and Dirk Strider’s Dorm.” </p><p>The door burst open, and the most beautiful man Dirk had ever seen walked into the room.<br/>
He had ebony black hair, smooth and silky-looking from where Dirk observed it on the bed. His eyes, under thin-framed square black glasses, were a vibrant emerald green, and his skin was a tanned, caramel brown. </p><p>Dirk had to clench his jaw to keep it from dropping. Well, this was definitely a plus. </p><p>“Hey there old chap! You must be Dirk.” Jake extended his hand out to Dirk and give him a firm handshake. “Nice to meet you!”</p><p>Dirk used all of his willpower to stop a blush from spreading across his cheeks, and said, “Nice to meet you too. You’re Jake, then?” </p><p>Jake confirmed this with a curt nod, the grin never leaving his face. Jake placed his bags onto the bed opposite Dirk’s, and then sat down beside him. </p><p>“Small quarters, eh?” he laughed, nudging Dirk’s shoulder. Dirk smiled warily.</p><p> “Yeah, I guess,” he said with a shrug. This shrug, in turn, jostled Jake, due to their close proximity, and another rich laugh escaped the other boy’s mouth.</p><p> Jake leaned up against Dirk ever closer, and turning his face towards Dirk’s, murmured, “I can tell we’re gonna get along great, pal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>JAKE IS SO. HARD. TO. WRITE!!!!!!! aaaaaaaa<br/>ok dave pov next!!!!! davekat time hehe!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>